From accusations to suggestions
by Klainer-Always
Summary: A look into the relationship between L and Light through a series of text messages
1. Chapter 1

Light-kun, yesterday a large fire broke out in a prison and have a guess at what effect it had on the public...death! I think that Kira was involved ~L

What are you trying to achieve? You know that Kira kills using heart attacks and anyway, innocent people died. This would be an insult to what Kira stands for ~Light

Well you would know all about it Light-kun, wouldn't you? ~L

For the LAST time I am not Kira! ~Light

So...if I say that you're Kira now, you will not deny it? ~L

...I...Screw you! ~Light

I don't think Misa Misa would approve ~L

Like I care what Misa Misa thinks ~Light

According to what you two keep insisting, the two of you are a couple, so I would guess you would care about her opinion...Unless you DO want to end it with her ;) ~L

I've already told you, it's completely one-sided ~Light

Then why put up with her? ~L

...Because she's hot? ~Light

Light-kun, you are a very intelligent man, I am having difficulties believing you would be with someone for such a shallow reasoning ~L

Well you should believe it, because that's why...no other reason involved ~Light

Are you sure about that? ~L

Completely ~Light

Hmm...if it weren't for the fact that you're Kira, the murderer that cannot be trusted, I would believe you...with difficulties...but since you are in fact Kira, I don't believe you at all ~L

Look, must we go through this everyday? It's beginning to get very tedious. I am not Kira so just give it up! And okay I get it...so...threesome? ;) ~Light

Light-kun, as tempting as that sounds, I don't like to share. In fact I am a really selfish person...In which case, in order to have intercourse with me, you will have to abandon Misa Amane, as it would not be fair on her... and don't worry, I would have the cameras removed for the time ~L

Tempting huh? I don't blame you, I mean, look at me. Also, removing the cameras? You seem a bit reckless all of a sudden ~Light

Reckless? Hmm maybe but I don't think your father would approve of the scenes and positions I would put you in ~L

Sounds interesting...no I wouldn't like my father to see that. Right, I'll get rid of Misa ~Light

Yeah, you do that, and I will get cake ~L

Why don't you bring it with you? ~Light

I was going to bring it, so I can smear it across you, every bit of your body so that then I can lick it off you...slowely...feed it to you ~L

...Give me ten miniuts ~Light

I'll be waiting ~L


	2. Chapter 2

*Eating cake* Light-kun, would you like some? ~L

Ryuzaki, we're sitting right next to each other so why are you texting me? ~Light

Because I'm sure that there are things you would not want me to say out loud ~L

My dad is right there, don't you dare ~Light

Why not, Light-kun? You wanted me to stop texting ~L

Why must you be so difficult? As the world's greatest detective shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, investigating? ~Light

As the world's greatest suspect, shouldn't you be more convincing about not being Kira? ~L

Look, Ryuzaki how can I not be convincing if I am not Kira? I can't help having a similar personality, and besides, haven't you yourself said on one occasion that you and Kira both hate to lose?, So you yourself share similarities with him. That doesn't mean that you're Kira ~Light

Perhaps, but unlike Kira, I don't like to see people dead. Even if they are criminals. Whereas you on the other hand, seem satisfied ~L

It doesn't satisfy me to see people dead. I mean sure there are people that the world can do without but it doesn't bring me pleasure when these people die ~Light

What does bring you pleasure then? ~L

You seemed quite the expert on what brings me pleasure the other night ~Light

Light-kun, I am asking you once again. Would you like some cake? ~L

Sure I'd like some cake, Ryuzaki since you know how pleasurable I find it ~Light

*Passes Light a piece of cake* There you go Light-kun ~L

Ryuzaki...~Light

Pleasure yourself. You did say you find cake pleasurable ~L

Okay, let me 'spell it out' to you. When I said I find cake pleasurable what I meant is, I find you licking the cake from my chest to be very pleasurable ~Light

That can be easily arranged, but first there is something I would love you to do, Light ~L

And what would that be, Ryuzaki? ~Light

Admit that you're Kira ~L

I give up, why must you be so persistent? How do you think it feels when someone you... when someone who claims to be your friend keeps accusing you of being Kira? ~Light

Is this all we are to you? Friends? Even after last night? ~L

I don't understand how you can even claim to be my friend when you seem like you won't be satisfied unless I am Kira ~Light

Friends are honest with each other ~L

Well I am honest with you. I want to catch Kira, not be Kira ~Light

If you don't want to be Kira, then just stop. Is killing people that addicting? Light-kun, stop being Kira, for cake's sake ~L

I wouldn't know if it's addicting because I am not Kira! Ryuzaki, stop being so damn persistent, for cakes sake ~Light

Then why is it that you look happy...Ecstatic really, when a criminal dies. Almost as happy as when I involve cake into out relationship ~L

I don't look that happy when a criminal dies, and certainly not as happy as our...relationship does. I will admit that at first it made me happy that there was someone out there passing righteous judgement on criminals but now, it's gotten out of hand and I don't feel that any more ~Light

If our relationship made you happy, you would not ruin it ~L

If I wouldn't ruin it?! I haven't ruined anything! You are the one being stubborn and accusing me of being Kira over and over and I'm getting sick of it. I want to enjoy our time together but I can't because you make me so damn mad ~Light

Ryuzaki suddenly got up from where he was sat and moved to stand in front of Light and the investigators all startled when Ryuzaki raised his voice.

"Admit that you're Kira! Just tell me the truth. Go through the lie detector test. Right now! Or your father will find out everything. Because unlike you, I'm not afraid of telling people about cake! Unlike you, I'm not ashamed"

Ryuzakis outburst was met with silence broken only when a confused Matsuda decided to speak up.

"Huh? Light-kun, why are you ashamed of cake? Cake tastes great"

L sighed before looking up from Light's blushing face.

"Shut up, Matsuda".


End file.
